


20 Face- What love got to do with it?

by Tj563



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tj563/pseuds/Tj563
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi Mutou is a wealth successful nightclubs owner, with a passion for jazz and a soft spot for a saxophone. He so talented in every area of entertainment and technology he be crowned the King of nightlife. Yami Tamos is artist by day and the mysterious thief kaitou Game leader of a trio of thief’s named Millennium. What’s happens when fate has them cross- paths. Will there be love? Or will an old wound keep them apart?  And will Yugi be willing to open up a wounded heart to Yami and let him in?   Can Yami show Yugi that  love is not meaningless words but deeper?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They meet

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot, and story line

**_ Yugi POV.  _ **

 

The flashing lights, the booming music.

The people on the floor moving to the intoxicating beat.

 

 Yes, this is what I live for, this is my life my world. Here I am king, this is my kingdom:

the lights

the sound

the people

the music

the nightlife its self.

This is my Empire, and no one can knock me of my throne, No one…

 

_“Mind game! Mind game! Mind game!”_

 

Yes! That it say my name, because by the time my rule ends you will remember my name.

 

Then a knock came at the door.   “Come in.”

The door  “ MG? We are ready for you on stage.”  A young man said, his name was Noa he has dark green hair and light mix eyes of green and blue but here his name is Bright eyes.

 

“ Ok, Bright eyes. Let get this party started!” I said with a smirk on my face.

 

    **_Yami POV._**

**__ **

Why am I here again?

I should be gathering information on our next target.

But no… my partners lovers wanted to go to club “ _Lure” to_ have a night off and see his best friend again who is here tonight.

Malik my childhood friend he has wild spike sandy blonde shoulder length hair with dark lavender eyes, and sun kiss skin. He is fairly muscular; his boyfriend Marik is like a copy of him only petite and sweater, less devious and his eyes are purple. 

 

“ Someone please tell me why we are here again?” a malicious deep tone voice said over the blasting music.

 

 It was Bakura my other friend and partner; he has white like sliver hair a median chest and deep murderous brown eyes, he has dark pale skin.

 

“ Well you didn’t have to come. But I am here to see my bro and partner in crime, and my bests of best friends. I haven’t seen him since last June. I am going too hang out with him. Like it or Not!” Marik yelled at Bakura right in his ear.

 

“OW! You don’t have to yell in my ear you wanker.” Bakura shouted at Marik.

 

“ Kura you should have knows better than to argue with Marik. He had been wait to see his friend again for a long time. Every since he found out he was going to be staying here in Domino. By the way who are we waiting for any way Marik its been over Two hours now?” Ryou said

 

O I forgot about Ryou and the others. Ryou is Bakura lover he a copy of Bakura but a petite snow white haired boy with deep chocolate brown eyes and pale skin. There was a American honey blonde guy with ambers eyes named Joey and my cousin Seto Kaiba CEO and president of Kaiba Corporation he is the tallest of our group of friends, he has brown hair and ice cold blue eyes. Joey and Seto have been going out since middle school.

 

“O sorry I didn’t tell you did I?” – Marik

“ Tell us what Mar?”- Malik

“MG is my best friend and he is performing right now” Marik pointed to the stage as the clubs lights went out.

 

    **_Yugi POV._**

 

Its time for some fun Bright eyes and me take our position on the raising place and as the stage raise so is my smile.

        

Tonight I see my best friend and brother again and meet his new lover. O the suspense is killing me, but then again it time to rock this town with some games.

 

_The lights focus on Yugi with the mic and Noa and his guitar the crowd goings nuts as the to appear on stage._

 

“ Lure! Are you ready to party?”

_“YES!”_

 

“I cant here you?”

_“Mind game! Bright eyes! Mind game! Bright eyes! Mind game! Mind Games! Mind_ _game! Mind game! Mind game!”_

 

“You think they are ready for us?”

 

Noa smirked and nodded

 

“Alright its time to rock!”

_after that the crowd went nuts but a group of people Yugi eyes connected with Marik and he flashed and huge smile at Marik._

 

Noa started playing his guitar.

 

I may run and hide

When you’re

Screamin’ my name

Alright

 

But let me tell you now

There are prices to fame,

Alright

 

All you times spent in flashes of light

All you people can’t you see,

can’t you see?

How your love’s affecting

my reality

Every time I down you

can make it right and that

makes you larger than life

 

Looking at the crowd

And I see your body

sway, c’mon

_Noa makes the guitar scream_

 

Wishin I could thank you in a different

way, c’mon cuz all

of your time spent keeps me alive

 

All you people can’t you see,

can’t you see?

How your love’s affecting

my reality

Every time I down you

can make it right and that

makes you larger than life

_Noa’s does a guitar solo_

 

All of your time spent keeps me alive

_Yugi holds the last note of the that version_

Yeah every time I’m down

Yeah you can make it right

Yeah and that what’s makes you LARGER THAN LIFE…!

 

_Music fades out_

 

“Ah thanks you guys you all be awesome see you cool cats later.” I said to the scream audience and gave a wink witch cause some of the audience to faint.

 

Now time to go and find EK and his group of.

 

“Wow their MG if you want to wear that outfit again I think you should change.” Noa said stopping me in my tracks.

 

“ o yeah …. Hahaha. I end to forget when it comes to seeing my friends. Sorry” I blushed while Noa just laughed at me. So I head up to my dressing room to change and go see Marik. I better text him to go to a private booth.

 

_Hey Marik tell Wayne tov give you a private booth so we can get to together. I don feel like fighting for my clothes ~ Yugi_

 

**_ Marik POV. _ **

 

I am at the bar with my Malik and the rest my our crew when my phone start going of.

_Hey Marik tell Wayne tov give you a private booth so we can get to together. I don feel like fighting for my clothes ~ Yugi_

_Sure I go ask now~ EK_

 

I went to find to turn and find Wayne.

“Hey Marik long to no see.”- Wayne

 

“Hey Wayne. It has been a long time, so you know who wants to meet me and my friends in a private room can you make that happen?”-Marik

 

“Sure I can. And beside I don’t want to face you know what. Here talk the room above the bar here the key.”- Wayne

 

_It’s the room above the bar Yugi~ EK_

_OK then get your ass up here I already their working on a few new songs~ Yugi_

 

“Hey guys let’s go” – Marik

 

“Go where” Seto ask

“Toa private booth he just text me saying he doesn’t want to lose clothes to night to his raging fans.  He already they’re waiting on us so come on.” I told Seto

 

I began to walk toward the booths enters and began to claim the steep to the private booth that Yugi was in and look over my shoulder to see everyone is following me.

 

    **_Yami POV._**

 

 We are walking up the steps with Marik so he can meet his friend. I wander who his friend to ask him to get a booth not just any booth a private one. This guy must be another star hot shot that think he’s all that.

   

“Ugh I already don’t like this guy make us walk up all the steps.” Bakura groans

 

“While I said that you didn’t have to come fluffy. But we are here now so stop your complaining. And Kitten is that the door to the booth witch your friends in?” –Malik

 

“Yes!” Marik replied

 

When we get to the booth a guy a really cute one that looks like me but instead of blood crimson eye he has gorgeous amethyst with snow-white skin though he is smaller than me it works for him. He doesn’t have extra gold strikes up his hair but around his gold bangs a sliver lining. Just dance with heads set on; wearing metallic shorts that hug his hips and all the right places. A leather shirt that’s look like he’s in bondage with a long metallic coat that open in the front.

 

I think I just  want to do him right here and now.   

  

“YUGI!”

**_ Yugi POV.  _ **

 

“YUGI!” Marik screams cause me to jump, while he hugs me

“Huh? O Marik when did get in” I ask him while he hugs me.

“Well you were dancing.  How have you been? How was Rio?” he ask

 

“I been fine could use some rest, and Rio was good I did the usual stuff” I replied

 

 “Hey who are your friends EK?” I ask

 

“O let me introduce to my friends.” Marik said

 

“This Joey Wheeler and his boyfriend Seto Kaiba.” Marik said while point to a American honey blonde guy with ambers eyes and Seto who I already know through his other little Noa

 

“Hey”-Joey

“Nice to see you again MG”-Seto

“Hi nice to see you again to Seto, Noa will be up here in a minutes” I tolled him

“ Really?” Seto ask

“Yes he dealing with his stalker right now try to ditch her.” I giggled

“He still hasn’t got ride of her yet? I though that with her talking picture of him while        he slept you think he learn by now. Never flirt with crazy chick.” Seto said with a smirk of amusement.

 

“Ok next is Bakura he the all one with a grumpy face and his lover Ryou”

 

“Hi” Bakura said

“Hi its nice to meet you.” Ryou said

 

“It nice to meet you both. Hey Marik your right they are like night and day.” I said with a smile

 

“I know right.” Marik with amusement

 

    “Ok the last to your look like name is Yami and this is Malik me…”

“Your lover right?” I ask with a smirk

“ Yes he is how did you know? I did not tell you that.” Marik ask

“Simple my friend he is your type, and beside you always where attracted to the types that most people would stay away from.” I told him

 

“Hahahaha. I see why you too are like brother you know each other far to well that it’s frightening. Hi I am Malik Marik boyfriends do you mind tell me what EK means?” Malik ask

 

“O, EK it Mari nickname Egyptian Kitty.” I answered

Everyone laugh but the guy Yami he has been staring at me since Marik hugged me.

“Hey, Yami, Yami.” Joey said while waving his hand in front of his face finally snapping him out of its. 

 

“ Hi I am Yami Moto.” He said he while sticking out his hand

 I smirked

 

“Hi Yami I am Yugi, Yugi Mutou, it nice to meet you.”  I said and taking his hand and I felt a shock, or spark between us. I just stared deep into his blood crimson eye getting lost in them.

 

   **_Marik POV_**

 

Who would have thought that after all these years of being careful my friend would be attracted to Yami.

 

“Looks like those to are going to get together” Malik whisper in my ear while he wraps his arms around my waist

“ Yes but not without a little push. I know Yugi and I know Yami is what Yugi needs in his life. So feel like playing Matchmakers?” I whisper to him

 

He nodded

 

Looks like me and Mal have a mission but I pray that _Bastard_ does try to ruin Yugi happiness again.

   


	2. Out on the Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

**_ Yami POV. _ **

**__ **

To right wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.

 

After I let go of Yugi hand our eyes stay locked on with each other.  To me right now the world has stop and we are the only to here right now.

 

“Well isn’t this a Shoujo manga scene?” said Noa. I haven’t seen him here in japan for a while now. 

 

“Hey Noa. Where have you been?” I asked him

 

“ Yami, Yami my man I have been on tour with MG aka Yugi” he answered

 

“Wait what do you mean on a Tour?” Bakura asked

 

**_ Yugi POV.  _ **

 

I break eye contact

 Dang IT! Ugh

 

O well I guess Marik didn’t tell them who I am and what I represent.

“I can explain.” Marik said

“You see Yugi is MG, Mind Games aka the king of entertainment and nightlife.” He explained

 

  “ Yeah I am a Idol that everyone wants on the arm and/or in their bed.” I answered nervously

 

I didn’t want them to think poorly of me. I turn back to the guy named Yami the gods are punishing me this guy is like my dream come true but only sexier.   It’s a cruel joke, and a sin for a man to look that good in a pair of leather pants and a tight muscle shirt.

  It’s a sin!

    A sexy, very attractive… SIN! 

  

“Hey MG?”

“Huh? Yes Noa?” I replied

“ Can they come to tomorrow nights show with good seats?” Noa asked

“I don’t see why not.” I replied

Noa hugged me

“Thank you! Thank you!”

 

_ Time skip to next night _

**_ Yami POV. _ **

 

We are here at club Lure again this time with the best seat in the house of the stage.

            The VIP booth

No one Else is here kept me, and my friends but this time with Mokuba Seto other little brother. Noa is here with us because he said he wasn’t performing tonight.

 

Hey Guys! Here comes Yugi, its time for the show.” Noa yelled

 

We all turn to the stage

I can’t wait to see the little gem again.

 

  **_Yugi POV._**

 Tonight is the night. I’m going to reveal to the world two new songs.

 

“O Yu-chan!” a sickly sweat voice chimed

  It was the chines slut named Vivian Wong the bitch has had her eye set on me every since I sang at her friends birthday party.   I told her I am only interested in men but the slut still doesn’t get it she thinks its just a phase. Yeah a phase since the 6th grade.

 

I glad she her cause one of my songs is to her a message. That just because she has good looks, and money dont think that is going to make me look her way.

 

 “ O hello Ms. Wong I have to be going though listen to my first song carefully it has a double mean to it.” I tell her keeping my fake smile up so I don’t throw up.

 

“ Really should have written it just for me Yu-chan” she purred

“Yes I did, in joy the show Ms. Wong” I replied while walking a way for the giggling hussy.

 

_The lights go out and the crowd screams the spotlights on Yugi._

_The music starts and Yugi starts dance to it._

Now I’m just wondering why

You think

That you can get to me with

Anything

Seems like you’d now by

Now

When and how I get down

 

And with all that I been

Through I’m still around

 

Don’t you ever make no

Mistake

Baby I’ve got what it takes

And there’s no way

You’ll ever get to me

Why can’t you see?

That you’ll never

Ever hurt me

 

Cause I won’t let it be

See I’m too much for you

Baby

 

You can’t believe it,

You can’t conceive it

 

And you can’ t touch

Me cause I’m

Untouchable

And I know you hate it

And you can’t take

 

You’ll never break me

Cause I’m unbreakable

 

Now you can’t stop me

Even though you think

 

That if block me

You’ve done your thing

And when you bury me

Underneath all your pain

I’m steady laughin, while

Surfacing

 

Don’t you ever make no

Mistake

Baby I’ve got what it takes

And there’s no way

You’ll ever get to me

And there’s no way

You’ll ever get to me

 

Why can’t you see?

That you’ll never

Ever hurt me

 

Cause I won’t let it be

See I’m too much for you

Baby

 

You can’t believe it,

You can’t conceive it

 

And you can’ t touch

Me cause I’m

Untouchable

And I know you hate it

And you can’t take

 

You’ll never break me

Cause I’m unbreakable

 

You can try to stop me,

But it wont do a thing

No matter what you do

I’m still gonna be there

 

Through all your

Lies and silly games

I’m a still remain the

Same, I’m

Unbreakable

 

Don’t you ever make no

Mistake

Baby I’ve got what it takes

And there’s no way

You’ll ever get to me

Why can’t you see?

That you’ll never

Ever hurt me

 

Cause I won’t let it be

See I’m too much for you

Baby

 

You can’t believe it,

You can’t conceive it

 

And you can’ t touch

Me cause I’m

Untouchable

And I know you hate it

And you can’t take

 

You’ll never break me

Cause I’m UNBREAKABLE

 

**_ Yami POV. _ **

That was awesome I never dance some much in my life, but as I watch Yugi its let he trying to tell some one something.

 

I hear Noa Laughing along with Marik and Seto

 

“ What’s so funny?” I ask

“ Well see this song was written for someone.”- Noa

“Yeah she is probably glaring daggers right now and blowing here top.”- Seto

“Yeah she is mostly here right now her name is Vivian Wong she is after Yugi.”-Marik

 

 “But Yugi taste is for guy what type you have to ask Marik. Hahaha the look on her face right must be priceless. O I wish I could see it.”- Noa

“Me to she know he never go out with her or sleep with her either. I mean he has morals.”-Seto

“Hahaha so the song written for her I have to say nice.” – joey

We all laugh at that explanation, nut I wonder what type of guy the little gem is attracted to?

 

“O here comes the next song I can’t wait to hear it” Mokuba said

We turn our eyes to the stage again as the music starts  

 

Here we go one more time

Everybody's feeling fine

Here we go now

 

Yes yes yes here we go

MG has got the flow

 

Bounce your head to the beat

We've got everything you need

Here we go now

 

Yes yes yes here we go

MG has got the flow

 

Here we go just one more time

And everybody is feeling fine

Here we go now

 

Here we go, yeah

 

If you want to party with me

Just feel free and feel the rhythm

Here we go now

 

Here we go

 

You know the party's here

Sing - a - long and have no fear

MG is here to make you people scream

Now the time for us to reunite

Come on party people

There's a party going on tonight

 

Tonight is the night

Everything is going to be alright

 

Just get up, feel the flow

And here we go

 

Here we go one more time

Everybody's feeling fine

Here we go now

 

Yes yes yes here we go

MG has got the flow

 

Bounce your head to the beat

We've got everything you need

Here we go now

 

Yes yes yes here we go

MG has got the flow

 

Here we go just one more time

And everybody is feeling fine

Here we go now

 

Here we go, yeah

 

If you want to party with me

Just feel free and feel the rhythm

Here we go now

 

Here we go

 

 

Let's sing it one more time

Everybody's feeling fine

We got the skills

To keep this party pumpin' baby

Keep dancin' all night long

Until the break of dawn

Come on party people

There's a party going on tonight

 

Tonight is the night

Everything is gonna be alright

Just get up, feel the flow

And here we go

 

Here we go one more time

Everybody's feeling fine

Here we go now

 

Yes yes yes here we go

MG has got the flow

 

Bounce your head to the beat

We've got everything you need

Here we go now

 

Yes yes yes here we go

MG has got the flow

 

Here we go just one more time

And everybody is feeling fine

Here we go now

 

Here we go, yeah

 

If you want to party with me

Just feel free and feel the rhythm

Here we go now

 

Here we go

 

 

 

Well I may not know what  type of guy he's attracted to but **_I am go to make him mine_**

I smirked at that though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs this time are  
> Unbreakable by Michael Jackson  
> Here we go by N Sync  
> Please comment and let me know how I did

**Author's Note:**

> Song belongs to the backstreet boys I heard it on Pandor
> 
> Please comment ( comments have been activate so please tell me how I did I would really would like to here form my readers in this series)


End file.
